Resident Evil: Requiem Part 1
by Rose Makayla Black
Summary: Claire And Steve re kindle their love as a problem surfaces. Old Enemies show their faces. Can they save them selves and their love? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE I MADE THIS ON THIS COUPLE BECAUSE I THINK THEY ARE GOOD TOGETHER! PLEASE REVIEW AND THIS IS FAST PACED =)

thanks to all who have Favorited me and my stories and have reviewed

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>BRACKISH<span>_**

~MAKES NO SINCE KNOW HE CAN'T GUIDE YOU~

"Hey it's me Claire I'm not here right now so leave a message with your name, number" Claire heard as she walked and listened to the message that was being recorded.

"Hey don't try to figure out who this is...I need to talk to you meet me under the bridge by your apartment. I know you just got back from Houston that was in an small outbreak but this is important. meet me there in a few hours." she recognized the voice but didn't care. She wanted a shower to get off the blood and death stench.

After being the shower for ten or so minutes she heard a loud bang. She jumped out of the shower and redressed in a couple of minutes in the bathroom and grabbed her gun. She raised her gun as she found a glass cup that was given to her by Chris her brother. she found nobody in the house except herself at all.

" bridge." She muttered as she waited at the side walk for the signal to tell her she could pass the street. "Finally!" she muttered as she made it under the bridge in a red tank top, jeans, gun visible at her side and of course shoes. on her way to the rendezvous point she put her hair in a ponytail. She after the 'incident' with the airport and saving Ronni, and that ass hole senator decided to take more action, so she was now apart of BSAA an active agent. She carried her gun and BSAA badge (YES A BADGE!) since she refused to use a patch. She decided to wear her gun after her last mission.

"Hello Claire." a familiar male voice said in the shadows. Claire then realized who it was but wanted to hide that she could tell they were going to be working together for awhile.

"Yes? what do you want?" She asked.

"I have information for you...that could save you...I wont do it again." The man knew he was lying he loved her with all his heart.

"Is that so? well I'll listen then." she said as she felt her heart beat harder and faster she knew he was the man she loved years ago and didn't stop loving. She knew it was the same man who gave up his life for hers...it was Steve.

"There are...People after here you...stay inside for a couple of days." He warned.

"Can i at least see who you are?" she asked.

"Do you recognize me?" He asked as he took his hood off and stepped into the light.

"No." she lied. Her impulse was to kiss him and do more maybe...but she didn't.

"Your still the woman i love." he said and suddenly he was gone.

"Steve...I love you." she whispered. and thanks to his acute hearing he heard her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Claire...i'm glad i met you." Steve said with last few breaths he had left "i love you." he said as he died but he heard her say "i love you to."<strong>_

Steve woke up from the dream. He was Steve Burnside...He wasn't the same except for his eyes, hair color, and love for Claire. He has a stronger more Muscular physique like that of Chris Redfield as muscular as him. Steve felt compelled to burst through Claire's door and kiss her but he decided not to.

"I'll just sneak through the window and check on her. her apartment after all is only a few feet up i can jump up to her balcony by jumping up to others." He decided. He put on jeans and a black tank top after showering.

He made it to her window and slowly opened it. It was the window that was connected to her bedroom. He stopped and looked at her after climbing in through the window. He saw how perfect her skin was. how beautiful her hair was up and down. He loved to look at her. He said been following her since he escaped Oswell which was for eight years now he felt like stalker after thinking about this. he sat on her bed and stared at her. he lifted a hand towards to but hesitated. gently touched her check, and shoulder. After consideration he did something that would surely wake her up.

"I love you." He whispered to her. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. He knew either she was awake or her body sensed it was her he didn't care. Claire woke up and pretended to non know what she was doing. She threw her arms around his neck and they kissed what seemed like hours.

"I love you Steve." She whispered. "I...Love you so much." she said as a sad voice over came her.

"I love you to Claire...But i can't" he said. she pushed him off and walked over to him.

"What? Steve..." She said and he stood up and rubbed her cheek.

"I love you but...i'm a monster." she stepped away.

"No your not! I love you! I don't want to loose you again!" she yelled.

"Damn it Claire! I love you to!I'm a tyrant! i am infected! do you know what i eat? i eat human flesh!" Claire didn't seem to care.

"I love you! all of you! i don't care what you eat!" she replied. He left when she turned around.

* * *

><p>"Claire are you okay?" Chris asked when she walked into her brothers house.<p>

"Huh? oh ya." She lied. Jill came in with popcorn.

"Can i talk to you Claire?" Jill asked. "what's wrong? you have that look like someone you loved had sex with you and left you."

"I...Steve came back and he said we couldn't be together." Jill's mouth dropped open.

She had a good long talk with Jill and decided something.


	2. What you Want

OK HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER :)) THANK TO EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW =)

* * *

><p><strong><em>WHAT YOU WANT<em>**

~DO WHAT YOU WHAT YOU WANT~

Claire woke up with a strange feeling...she couldn't make it out but she knew she was going to see her cousin Elizabeth. She hadn't talked to her in months. She was wrapping a birthday present for Elizabeth...even though though they don't like each other as much since Elizabeth's boyfriend had tried to kiss her and Claire kneed him in the groin. She had just finished wrapping it when she heard something in the kitchen. She stepped out of her bed room

"Hello?" She asked. She saw Steve. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I thought you said you weren't going anywhere tonight." He said.

"I thought you fought with me and i made you promise you weren't going to show up here again." She said as she took the glass and sat it down.

"I...Claire.." He said as he gently rubbed her arm she moved away.

"No! Okay it hurts me that your here! it...it doesn't make any sense. I told you i don't care who or what you...forget it." she said and put her arms on the counter facing away from Steve.

"I'm sorry we fought. but i can't be near you right now OK if i do i could get you killed...or worse..." He said and he had a grim look on his face. she turned towards him.

"Steve! you dumb ass! has it not gone through your head that i don't care! ok i love you! i love you more than anything! and you broke my heart when you died! and you broke my heart last night when you told me we shouldn't no we couldn't ever be together!" she objected. Steve was getting a big smile on his face. "What?" she asked.

"Your beautiful when you yell. I don't know why i said what i did." He said. Claire Blushed.

"Just go okay...i know your going to follow me." She said.

"Okay but...i heard you." he said.

"what?" she asked.

"When i died...you said i love you to..i heard you." He said and walked out the door. Tears came to her eyes.

"That jackass...he just knows what a girl likes to here and what she doesn't.

* * *

><p>'Stay low' Steve asked him self as he walked in the shadows following Claire. She kept turning corners and he didn't notice that she knew he was there. he turned a corner and saw Claire standing there with the present looking aggravated. "uh..." he said.<p>

"Do not know to keep your guard up could help with this." she said.

"With what?" and he received a kick to the face. She tried to kick again but he grabbed her leg and pulled her close.

"Well! i never thought i would see this!" Elizabeth said as she saw Claire's leg held up by Steve and her hands on his chest.

"Uh Elizabeth..." she said as Steve let go of her leg and straightened up.

"So you actually have a boyfriend that you like! im impressed." Elizabeth joked.

"Who's this?" Steve asked.

"My cousin Elizabeth." Claire said and turned to Elizabeth. "Just wait a second." Elizabeth nodded.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You are a Jackass...can't believe i'm in love with you." She asked and started walking and noticed that Steve was clue less. "Hey jackass you coming or not?" She asked. He caught up with her and took her arm under her's. "Okay actually it's a good thing your here." She said. She and Steve were way behind Elizabeth and her boyfriend.

"Ya why is that?" He asked.

"Because. Your going to have to pretend to be mine...I'm gonna get asked out and get hit on by teen age boys and your gonna get hit on by teen girls." Steve looked disappointed. "And...It will be...oh shit...I forgot my brother." She said. Claire slapped her face with her palm.

"What? oh you mean Chris." Steve said.

"Yeah and he hates B.O.W.'s okay here's the deal okay...don't talk to him...He would get Pissed Off and Jill is the only one to calm him down and she's at her house." Steve nodded in agreement. They reached the house and it was packed full of Kids and few adults that retreated to the kitchen. "Stay here." Steve caught her hand she turned around. he smiled at her. She didn't realize that Chris, and Rebecca were watching. Claire went into the kitchen.

"Cover me." Chris said and Rebecca started talking to Claire.

"oh shit." Steve said as he saw Chris walk to Steve.

"Hi." Chris said.

"Uh hi." Steve said nervously.

"Hi I'm Chris Claire's sister." He shook Steve's hand.

"UH I'm Steve." Steve said.

"Oh so...are you dating Claire?" Chris asked and just then Claire walked over.

"Chris." She said and hugged her brother. "We have to be going." She looked at Steve.

"By" they both said as they left and went back to her apartment.

"That was fun." Steve said.

"Very funny." She said as she got out cheese. her hands were shaking really bad and she dropped the knife.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Nothing...It was just a close call today with Chris." she said.

"No it's something else." he said.

"It's you." She said and looked at him with a serious face.

"I don't understand." He said.

"Steve...you are just so...intoxicating to me! okay and when your around no matter strong i act i'm weak." She walked up to her.

"Your the strongest woman i ever met. At Rockfort...i was so scared and a year younger than you and you kept it together." he said.

"I...i don't want to talk about that.." She said and turned away.

"I Love you." He said and put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them gently. he decided he didn't care he loved her and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"Steve don't" she said as she went and sat on her bed. he sat by her.<p>

"I love you more than anything." he said.

"Jack ass." she muttered. he took her chin and lifted it up an kissed her briefly. he stood up and took his jacket off. She moved towards him and Kissed him he kissed and she acted on instinct. Before she knew what happened she was de clothed and romance started. She woke up with her in his arms...She had no clue what they did but smiled. she found her clothes except for her bra and dressed.

"You looking for this?" Steve as he waved her bra and smiled. She smiled back and tried to grab it but he moved it and he pulled her down to him. "god your beautiful." He said.

"I love you to." she said and kissed him with a big smile.

"I love you...I decided something." He said as he put his boxers and jeans on.

"oh ya what would that be?" She asked.

"We do need to be together." she turned towards him and smiled.

"What if i said i hated you and you are an ass?" she asked

"Well i am an ass your ass and two i could just try harder." he smirked. she threw her arms over his neck and kissed him again.

"Well 'boyfriend' Chris is coming soon and Jill has some news...i guess we have some news. how are we going to explain your being here?" She asked.

"Tell them everything." He smiled and started putting on his shirt.

"don't put that on just yet" she said. Steve smiled.

* * *

><p>"Claire!" she heard her brother yell but Steve wouldn't let her go he just kept kissing her. Chris remembered he had a key and opened the door. he, Jill were surprised to see her lip locking a man that had no shirt on.<p>

"Chris! uh...he he?" Claire said. Chris walked towards Steve with his hands in fists. Steve backed up not looking the like. "Chris no!" she yelled but it was to late he was about to hit Steve when his sister's foot caught his face he was amazed at the flexibility considering he was tall. She took a classic stance and then walked over to Steve. "Go get your shirt on." she kissed him on the cheek he went and put his shirt on and sat by Claire.

"I..I'm sorry i'm just not use to seeing that." Chris said he and Steve Shook hands. "Wait a minute i know you."

"This him?" Jill asked.

"yup." Claire said

"What this is who?" Chris asked.

"um...I'm Steve Burnside...we met when-" Steve started.

"Wait you died! that's means your a..." Chris grabbed Claire's gun and pointed it at him.

"I am a tyrant but i won't hurt her." Steve said.

"Like hell you will." Chris started.

"I love her! i could never hurt her!" Steve said. Chris put down the gun. "huh?"

"I know the fucking look all to well you love her as much as i love Jill." Chris said. Steve sat by Claire. How did you learn to kick like that? and why haven't you used it before?" Chris asked

"I took martial arts BSAA required me to." Claire said. "What was the bad news Jill?"

"Um Chris wasn't in a good mood...he was told to take a vacation." Jill said and smiled.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I have never seen you this happy." Jill said.

"Oh can you baby sit grace tonight? we are going to a restaurant." Jill asked.

"Yes...Steve?" Claire asked.

"I'm cool." He said

* * *

><p>"Um what did i do wrong?" Steve asked he was trying to quiet the baby that was crying Claire was trying to cook something.<p>

"She...I don't know." Claire said. Steve sparked an idea.

He lit his index finger on fire and it calmed the baby. "Um i found it." he said. the rest of the night was smooth sailing.


	3. Addicted

Third Chapter! yay and thanks to all who enjoy my stories! PLEASE REVIEW! =)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ADDICTED<span>_**

~I'm so addicted to all the things you do~

Claire woke up and saw her Niece Grace on Steve's chest asleep. She heard a knock at the door, It was Chris.

"I thought she only did to me." Chris chuckled at the sight. Steve Woke up.

"Uh Chris i'm..." Steve tried to explain.

"Hey no sweat..trust me my girl is a good judge of character if she bonds that quick it means your a good man." Chris said as he took his daughter and his belongings and left.

"Hey Claire." Steve said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I have a job interview today...guess where it is...and what job it is." Steve smiled deviously.

"Oh no you didn't" She said really seriously.

"Yup BSAA with you...wait i thought you would be happy." he said as he took her in his arms.

"I am...but you would be risking your life...ya know what i am happy i just didn't expect that." She said and kissed him.

"Okay well i know you were called in so I'm going with you to where ever the headquarters are...you might have to say a few words." he said.

"Okay but you need to get dressed." She said.

"In what?" she brought out a business suit.

"okay." he said.

* * *

><p>"This is tight wait I'm-" he said and tried to walk off he caught his hand.<p>

"Stop you'll be okay! My brother is there and he will vouch for you trust me." She said and they went inside the conference room.

"Have a seat." one of the guys said...Steve saw Chris and Leon and a couple of other men. they sat down.

"um...I-" Steve started.

"Okay MR. Burnside i don't care about medals and respect i am suppose to give you...there's only one thing i care about." The 'boss' said.

"And what would that be?" Steve asked he knew what was coming.

"Your a tyrant and how did you become a tyrant?" He asked.

"I was kidnapped and...Alexia...wait you already don't trust me and i'm sure you know." Steve asked.

"But how do i know that was the truth? how do i know that you didn't want to become one. Chris started to say something.

"With all do...wait screw respect okay...You think i want to have the hunger for flesh...Yes I'm a tyrant but I'm good.

"See that's what i hate about tyrants you all lie to us...your scu-" Chris cut in.

"SIR! okay i don't trust him and i think he's a dick but he sacrificed himself to save Claire my sister and if your not forgetting I'm also a founding member. I watched him myself show how much he cared and he was a tyrant when he did that. He died to save us both! he isn't a tyrant he is a man who wants to help the world and since my sister deals with the most extreme cases like me he would keep her alive ...he can sense B.O.W.'s and if your not forgetting...my wife is like a tyrant." Chris replied.

"Okay then its settled...your hired." the man said. they all left except for Claire and Steve.

"You did good." She said and kissed him. "come on"

"Where?" he asked.

"Well you have to train i still need to whoop Chris's ass so come on i know he is there." she said taking him by the hand

* * *

><p>"Um...Wow this is big." he said looking at the gym that was bought to use for training and sparring.<p>

"Don't worry." she said and they walked over to Chris.

"Ready sister?" he asked she shook her head yes.

"You want to spar? I'm kind of out of praise." Leon asked. he shook his head.

they took stance but Steve watched Chris and Claire he stared at Claire. Until he received a hit to the head by Leon's fist.

"Ow." is all he said.

"You sure do love her." leon said as he blocked a kick that was all that was said until Claire switched Sparring partners Leon decided to call it a night. and Chris went home so did the others...until all that was left was he and Claire.

He kept blocking kicks and hits and realized she had great stamina she was very talented and he would never hurt her...he would love her forever. he caught her leg.

He pulled her in close and put his free arm around her waist and let her leg go. She looked into his eyes and kissed him he wrapped her up in her arms...and she felt it...that true spark...true love. they drove back to the apartment.

She took her jacket off and put on her pajamas and stood by the window. Steve wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and kissed him..She laid down on the bed next to Steve. He leaned over and kissed her jawline down to her neck and she rolled over on top of him and helped him shred off his shirt..he helped her with hers, and it went on and on with clothes shredding and moans of pure love and desire that was in return satisfied.

They laid in each others arms.

"I'm so addicted to you." Steve said and kissed the woman in his arms."I'm glad i met you Claire, I love you." he said knowing he wouldn't die this time...knowing he didn't want the night to end.

"I love you to." She said knowing the same thing.


	4. Unusual? I thinknot?

The next chapter! ooh! scary! boo! HA HA XD PLEASE REVIEW =)

* * *

><p><strong><em>UNUSUAL? I THINK...NOT?<em>**

_"Shit Claire run!" Steve said. _

_"Not without you!" Claire yelled. _

_"Come one this way!" Steve said. Claire saw the Rockfort island zombie_.

_"Steve!"_

"Shit!" Claire yelled as she woke up. Steve woke up hearing here.

"What? Where!" he said sitting up. "You okay baby?" He asked Claire.

"Just a nightmare." she said. he kissed her shoulder.

"Okay just get some more sleep it's 2:00 am." he said. She laid back down in his arms and fell asleep.

"Claire! wake up!" she saw Rebecca shaking her and Steve putting stuff in bags.

"What? What's going on?" She asked getting off the floor and saw blood on her hand. "What the hell happened?" she asked as Rebecca helped her walk.

"you and leon are under...i don't know lets you get you to a safe house." She said.

"I'll drive." Steve said.

"Oh shit she is losing to much blood drive faster!" Rebecca yelled and they made it to the safe house.

"I'll-" Steve started.

"No i will just go get the others about a mile that way your the only one who can make it there because i need to take care of her." Rebecca said.

Claire opened her eyes to see that it was like a war zone bombs going off people running for their selves and people dying...Clair hadn't noticed the car was gone and Rebecca had thrown her over her shoulder. She saw a colorless silhouette that had gotten color once it was out of the dust. She had blond hair black pants a red tank-top and pink gloves.

"Oh shit she's here." Rebecca said trying to unlock the door as the silhouette got closer.

"Sherry." Claire muttered over and over. Rebecca finally got the door opened and locked it and put Claire on a table Claire still muttered the word.

"Shh Claire." Rebecca said trying to gather some stuff frantically.

The door burst open and the woman came through Rebecca tried to fend her off but was thrown back against the wall and knocked out. The female grabbed Claire by the throat and picked her up against the wall.

"Sherry?" Claire said clawing at the hand. Sherry's eyes glowed red.

"No." Sherry said. Claire didn't give up.

"Sherry you have to listen to me...This isn't you! your...not like Albert...or your father! you have to break...Free! it's me Claire! Claire Redfield...Don't let go of humanity." Claire said fading away to death.

"Claire?" Sherry said with tears coming to her eyes breaking the spell. She was having conflict within herself.

"Good it's you." She said to Sherry and fainted.

* * *

><p>"Steve whats wrong?" Chris asked as he burst into the house.<p>

"Its Claire! someone...I don't know who just come on your all endanger if you stay here!" He said everyone was confused. "Claire is fucking dying now move your asses!" everyone rushed out of the house and followed him.

"Sh." Chris said and peaked around the corner and saw the whole ordeal with Sherry. He picked up a Shotgun and when Claire passed out he hit Sherry on the head and saw that she had the same mind control device as Jill did And ripped it off.

"Rebecca." Billy said and raced over to wake her up she woke up.

"I'm okay. Claire." Everyone looked over at her and she wasn't moving...She was in fact dead

"No!" Steve cried and held her lifeless body.

Rebecca got a couple of needs.

"Let see your arm Jill." She said and Jill was confused so Rebecca just took it anyways and drew some of Steve's blood.

"What are you doing?" Chris said with tears drawing out of his eyes and Barry, Kathy and their kids crying.

"Saving her." She said fighting back the tears. "If i can combine Jill's blood for an anti virus and his and inject her then his blood should be strong enough to revive her and Jill's should be able to kill his blood." Rebecca said. "Put her on the table." Rebecca ordered and Steve obeyed. She injected Claire and saw no results.

"Why isn't it working?" Billy asked.

"Damn it!" a few seconds later Claire gasped and she was brought to life. Her eyes glowed Red then turned to their normal color and her wound was healed. Steve picked her up and held her.

"What happened? Sherry?" She looked and saw a unconscious Sherry.

"You died and Rebecca brought you back." Steve said. Claire wiped his tears away. Chris bent over and hugged his sister and kissed her for head. She got at least a hug from everyone.


End file.
